why_is_it_mefandomcom-20200214-history
Why, Me? - Season 9
The ninth season of Why, Me?, premiered on June 24, 2028 and concluded on August 4, 2029. The episode count this season was one less than the eighth season - being twenty-four. This series’ ratings average was 0.98 million viewers. The series saw the departure of both Jack O’Meara and Charlotte “Ditzy” Stewart but also the introduction of Lila Miller - bringing the cast members number back down to seven. After three series, this was the final season to feature Jade Corey. Plot Six members of the never ending gang are back! After the expulsion and sacking of Jack O’Meara and “Ditzy”, respectively, the pair voluntarily left Northdale to hunt for future universities elsewhere. There is a new girl in town, named Lila Miller, and as always, a new member causes a lot of trouble to begin with. This new girl is around the gang a lot as she labels them “cool” yet as they discover she has enrolled in the newly-founded academy in Northdale, this spells out rivalry. First of all, Jax is very welcoming to Lila yet finds himself in an awkward situation as the others start hating on her due to her school commitments. Friendships are put to the test this season as Dan has a fallout with Jax over the newbie and Jade decides that there is no room for a new girl and consequently decides to take advantage of the situation and put her through an initiation ceremony. An expulsion hits the rocks unexpectedly and therefore there is a lot of fighting back, a surprising and would-be “life-changing” offer in store for Max and a couple of graduations and departures on the surface. Four boys, three girls and a small village - how will these events go down? Cast and Production On February 27, 2028, a 50-episode order was placed for Why, Me?. It was later announced that this would be split into a ninth and tenth series. The ninth series produced 24 episodes. Production begun on April 2, 2028 and concluded on March 26, 2029. Charlotte “Ditzy” Stewart announced her departure from the show on June 1, 2028 - two days before the conclusion of the eighth season, stating that she had voluntarily left the show after hearing of a “shake-up” and added that the show hadn’t fulfilled her ”heart for acting”. LinkMe stated their gratitude for her appearing on the show and offered her the best but also said that it was right for her to ”move on” and that they were excited for another “two great seasons of the show”. Since LinkMe decided to air Why, Me? ''as part of their ''2028 Summer Bonanza, there was a pretty quick turn around between the eighth and ninth season. Once a trailer for the ninth season had realeased, on June 10, 2028, as expected, Jack O’Meara announced his departure from the show - as he had previously left the show after the seventh season but then returned before the eighth season to “focus on his studies”. He thanked the show for the “great experience” and stated that he was excited for “other opportunities in the future”. Jax Garcia, Dan, Max Black, Keira, Charlie Crewe and Jade Corey all returned to the show for their ninth, ninth, eighth, fifth, fourth and third series on the show and were joined by Danny Miller’s, part of the Miller Dynasty, daughter, namely Lila Miller - as confirmed on June 16, 2028. Episodes Trivia *For the first time in the history of the show, a special guest from ''The ‘Adventures’'' does not return this season and instead a blooper episode is shown. *This season, three main characters are absent. **Keira is absent during the three episodes, Evil Ella, Part 1, Evil Ella, Part 2 ''and ''Mr. Fix It. **Jade Corey is also absent during three episode this season - namely Locked In, Hit and Miss and Breakdown. **Charlie Crewe is absent during just one episode this season. This episode is There’s Only Room for One of Us.